Colors
by ChaoticBox
Summary: A kimi no wa AU! -Secret santa entry for momo


A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays momo! This is a Kimi no na wa AU. I had so much fun watching the movie. Tho the fic turned out to be more Ranshi than Coai but oh well. Hope you enjoy reading it! 3 

The color of her _crimson_ nightmares, standing vividly against a black background, reflects the horrors she witnesses during the daytime. Shiho dreads the quiet night as much as she fears the panicked frenzy of her day. As she lays her head on her silk pillow, she falls asleep quite fast, courtesy of a long day of lab tests.

She wakes up on a polished desk, an _orange_ leather-bound book in her hands. A circular bookshelf reaching the ceiling surrounded her. Shiho got up and moved with careful steps, gazing at the magical scene; wondering if she was thinking about 'Beauty and the Beast' before she went to sleep.

She felt the spines of the books on the tips of her fingers before the sound of a doorbell startled her. Pondering if this is the part where everything goes wrong, Shiho got out of the study towards the source of the bell.

Opening the grand oak door, the _yellow_ rays of the morning sun burned her vision and the sight of a black haired goddess scorched its way into her soul. The stranger looked like the night moon in a school uniform; she stormed past Shiho into the house complaining about the time and the state she is in.

Shiho followed the stranger into what seemed to be the kitchen. The stranger took an apron from a wooden chair and tied it around her neck. She then turned around with an annoyed scowl, "What are you staring at? You are not even dressed yet. Do you not realize the time?"

"Huh?" Shiho replied with a dumbfounded look. "Who are you?"

The stranger stepped closer to her face and snapped her fingers, "Earth to Shinichi! Wake up already geez," she sighed. "I reckon you stayed up all night reading mysteries. Be grateful I'm making you breakfast or I would have dragged you by your pajamas."

"Shinichi?" Shiho questioned, panic rising about the nature of this lucid dream.

"Please tell me you aren't sick," the stranger placed her hand on Shiho's forehead to which she winced at her delicate touch. "There is no fever. Get dressed quick I promised Sonoko we would both help give out her drama club flyers before the festival starts." She turned her towards the kitchen island getting some eggs from the built-in mini fridge.

Shiho stared at the girl as she worked, weighing whether to question her or try to know where she is. Shiho decided on the latter and she walked out of the kitchen back into the huge hallway.

Shiho roamed around the halls, getting familiar with what she concluded to be a western- style house. _Green_ potted fern decorated each corner of the house. She started opening each door, revealing hefty living areas and studies along with grand abstract art pieces that decorated the cream-colored walls. Shiho proceeded to go up the stairs to the bedrooms. When she opened the first door to the right of the stairs, she was greeted by a mess of clothes and notebooks all scattered on the floor. Her attention caught a photo frame on the corner of the desk capturing the stranger beside a guy with a baggy jacket and messy hair at an amusement park. At the center of the desk was a folded pile of clothes, unlike the state of the rest of wardrobe on the floor.

The last thing that caught her attention– or rather, startled her– was a full-length mirror with a wooden frame and more bizarrely, her off-beat reflection that stared back at her.

Stepping closer to the mirror, unfamiliar _blue_ eyes greeted her. Blue eyes and a symmetrical face that is framed with black goofy hair. She immediately turned back to hold the photo in her hands and stared at her reflection comparing it to the identical features to the man in the photo, the one which she guessed, peeking at the open covers of the notebooks, was called Shinichi.

Baffled at the randomness and insanity of this dream and how exceptionally civil it is so far, Shiho thanked whoever had mercy on her up above, and decided it is better to enjoy what the dream has to offer than jinx it. She wore the outfit on the desk, ignoring the bulge in her pants and how real everything seems. She then headed downstairs to greet the stranger.

Shiho felt chirpy as she entered the kitchen. The not-that-strange-anymore-stranger handed her a brown lunch bag in a hurry. Mentioning that they have to be at the festival before the stalls open. Shiho grabbed the _indigo_ schoolbag from above the shoe rack and headed out, feeling like a child on the first day of school.

She made sure to follow the stranger–whose name is Ran, Shiho found out thanks to some students who were passing by her– wherever she went. They handed out flyers for most of the morning. During the afternoon, they roamed around the stalls, admiring the festive air of the school campus. Engrossed in the energy around her, Shiho felt like she was on light air. She held Ran's hand, to which Ran seemed surprised, and made it a mission to stop by every activity or game. All throughout the day, she was met with questioning looks from students, while ran continuously asked if she was sick. There was no bloodshed. No tears.

When the sky turned a _lilac_ red, Shiho and Ran walked side by side back to the house. Both exhausted from a long day. They were still holding hands and Ran was a little skeptic."Say Shinichi, you are acting really different today what happened?" she asked.

"I guess I never had the chance to feel this way before," Shiho replied kicking a stone on the sidewalk.

"You are weird, not saying I don't like it though," Ran looked away.

"I like you a lot you know. You remind me of someone I know. Thank you for today; I don't ever want to wake up."

Ran chuckled hiding her burning face, "I never thought you can say things like that."

"I can surprise you," Shiho answered with a wink as they reached the gates to the Kudo mansion.

The minute they stepped into the living room, they both collapsed on the couch. Shiho stared at Ran through the couch cushions. "Come here," she mumbled.

"Come where?" Ran asked in confusion.

"Come beside me silly," Shiho answered giggling to herself. Ran scooted over by Shiho's side, her whole body on fire. Shiho wrapped her in her arms and hid her face by her neck breathing in her perfume.

"God when did you become so bold?" ran whispered growing red under Shiho's touch.

"Just for today, I'll wake up soon," Shiho replied sleepily.

She then fell sound asleep buried beneath fancy cushions with her arms around the black-haired miracle.

Shiho woke up strapped to a _black_ metal chair, the blond man from her nightmares had a gun pointed at her.


End file.
